


Brains of This Operation

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Nate says, "for being the brains of this operation, you're really kind of dumb."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains of This Operation

Gabe's spent most of the day on the couch with a book. It's late enough that he's thinking about making plans to party when the buzzer sounds.

"Let us up," Nate says when Gabe answers.

Gabe buzzes Nate in and is waiting at the open door when Nate, Victoria, and their luggage get off the elevator.

He laughs as he hugs them. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex said you were crying into your vodka."

"I was not. The salt ruins the taste."

Victoria pats his arm. "Order us some pizza." She goes to the kitchen and pours them all drinks while he does as she said. They kill zombies for a while, eat a pizza and a half - Nate can put it away - and both of them are shaking their heads at him when they go to the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge.

"You know," Nate says, "for being the brains of this operation, you're really kind of dumb."

"Fuck you," Gabe says, and for some reason he doesn't understand, Victoria starts laughing.

"You really are." She presses him into the counter and kisses him. Gabe goes with it because, hey, she's Victoria and it feels good to be kissed.

When she moves away, Nate takes her place, and Gabe makes a surprised noise into his mouth.

"What?" he says. "You can't just fuck me better."

"We can try." Victoria kisses him again. "We can talk about this or you can shut the fuck up and let one of us blow you."

Gabe shuts the fuck up and mimes zipping his lips.

"Good boy." Victoria pats his shoulder while Nate kneels and unzips his pants.

This is moving fast, really fast, but Gabe's cock is doing its best to keep up.

"I know you're good with your mouth," Victoria says. "You're going to have to show me how good later. I'll bet you know what to do with your tongue." She keeps talking, spilling a litany of filth into his ear while Nate sucks him off.

Gabe comes embarrassingly fast. He gets to come in Nate's mouth, even if Nate gets up and spits into the sink afterward. Nate kisses Victoria after that, while Gabe's trying to remember how to breathe, then comes to Gabe. Gabe does his best to lick what's left of his own taste out of Nate's mouth.

Victoria tugs him away after a minute. "Are you going to go down on me in here or should we move this to the bedroom?"

"What about Nate?"

"He doesn't mind waiting." Victoria nips at Gabe's jaw. "Besides, he likes it when I fuck him, and he's been wanting to try the real thing. He's probably hoping you'll be able to get it up again."

"I do hope that," Nate says.

"Oh," Gabe says a little faintly. "Okay. Bedroom, then." He puts his hand on Victoria's hip. "I do my best work in the bedroom."


End file.
